irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Bores (actor)
Chris Bores is the owner of Y2B Productions (later re named Irate Entertanment) and the host of the Irate Gamer show on You Tube (along with IG neo, Haunted Invistigators, Chris and Scotty roadtrip (now canceled), History Of Video Games, IG Summer Movies, IG's Trailer Reviews (also canceled) and breakfast rant (later re tooled into I Rate the 80s)) Christopher Bores was born November 15th 1979 in Huro Ohio, where he attended Huron High School. He graduated in 1997. After graduating, Chris attended Ashland University for film and broacasting. During his time in college, Chris also took up a writing class. After dropping out, Chris started up Y2B Productions and became a profesional video edditor, recording weddings and other special events. Chris later moved to Sandusky and got a job at a postal office. During this time, Chris started up a website for a new trilogy of books he was planning to write, called The Dark Chapters. For whatever reason however, Chris never released his books. In 2003, Chris made a short film titled Back to the Past, which was a parody of Back to the Future and The Matrix. Chris made this film so he could fufill his dream of becoming a filmmaker. After You Tube came along, Chris uploaded the film to his account in hopes of becoming an entertainer. Shortly after the film was upploaded, Chris and his friend Brad Harp uploaded a series of mythbuster parodies. At some point in time Chris and his than girlfriend Jeniffer Schippel (an expert in photography) met with budhist priest, martial arts teacher, exorcist and ghost hunting expert, Alan Cicco, who helped them form the haunted invistigators. The three quickly got featured in newspaper articles. Chris later created two dvds based on the six invistigations they ran. Jenifer Schippel has since broken up with chris, though he claims that he and Alan will be reviving the show in 2012. In october 2011, Chris and Alan were featured in an audio interview with Chris showing off his dvds and talking about how he and Alan plan to revive the series. Chris has since made a dvd contaning all six episodes of season one. In 2007, Chris upploaded a video to a new account titled "IrateGamer", Chris had seen a bunch of video game reviewers on Youtube (the famious James Rolf, who does the Angry Video Game Nerd, Playitbogart and Armake21 to name a few) and decided to make his own video game review show to entertain people since he had been a gamer for twinty years. The review was of the ljn back to the future game. Chris's show became a hit, so You tube made him a partner, and Nicholes Huggit (better known as Swagshow), upon seeing it, became so impressed that he offered Chris a job at his company Gotgame. Chris and Nick have since been good friends and for the past three years, they have gone to e3 together to do coverage of the new games being worked on (which they than upload to their Youtube acounts). Chris created an offical website for the Irate Gamer show along with a bunch of spinoff shows (one being his e3 coverage). Chris also sells a bunch of Irate Gamer merchandise (his Haunted Invistigators and Irate Gamer dvds, Irate Gamer t shirts and mouse pads and even a rendition he made of deck the halls with his character Ronny for chriistmas. Chris now has nearly 150000 subscribers to his acount and has become an internet celibrity with his own wiki. Chris now spends his days doing his shows on you tube and releasing contest videos, he has his own My space acount twitter acount and facebook acount. Chris's character Irate Gamer is the star of the show this wiki is dedicated to. Besides his skills as a comidian and entertainer, Chris also knows martial arts (having studdied the art for eight years), this was shown in his preaditor review. Chris plays every recuring character on his Irate Gamer show except for the wise sage which is played by his friend Eric Alan.